


Mystic Messenger x Reader

by AliceTraum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Just enjoy this lol, XReader, and don't tell Vanderwood that I'm writing this, or else I might get in trouble lol, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTraum/pseuds/AliceTraum
Summary: Some Mystic Messenger character x reader one shots. Feel free to always request some one shots!





	1. Crushing? (Yoosung x reader)

**A/N: Just skip this chapter when you want. This was just my first try and the other ones are much better than this one!**

 

[Y/N]= Your Name

It all started with the app. You just wanted to play something to kill some time, but ended up downloading some strange app, which turned out to be a messenger app from the group R.F.A. They asked you if you like to join and since you had nothing better to do and were curious about them, you joined them.

Soon you became friends with the members. They were something like a family to you. Always making sure you were okay or just randomly talking to you. This was really the best thing that could happen to you.

Right now you were in the chat again, texting with Seven about Jumin's cat.

[ 707 ]: Elly is sooo cute!!

[ 707 ]: I want to hug her and pet her and run around with her!

[ Y/N ]: I didn't know you like cats this much..

[ Y/N ]: Maybe you should go and get you one too?

You didn't really know where the other were, but you didn't bothered either. You were about to answer Seven as you saw that someone else joined the chat. It was Yoosung.

[ Y/N ]: Hello Yoosung~

[ Y/N ]: I thought you were busy with playing games?

It took some seconds and you got your answer from him. You wouldn't really admit it, but you started to like the blond a little more than the others, even when he would tell you that you remind him at Rika.

[ Yoosung★]: I took a short break from the game

[ Yoosung★]: Did you eat?

He was always so worried about you, it was almost cute. You giggled and tipped your answer, then hit the answer button and waited for his answer. Sometimes you really wondered what Yoosung did the whole day when he wasn't in school or played his games. You knew that he can cook, so maybe he would try cooking? But maybe he didn't have enough time since he would always play his games? You really didn't know.

You read his message with a little smile on his face. You knew that someday you would meet them, all of them. But right now you wanted to see Yoosung so badly. What was this feeling? You just brushed it off and texted back.

After a while of texting each other, asking how the day was and what everyone was doing, you logged off of the chat, your thoughts still with the blond. In the one hand you disliked it when he told you that you and Rika were similar, but in the other hand you could understand him. He really missed her and you were probably the closest person to her, since Jaehee didn't really seem to be kinda like Rika at all.

However you still hoped that at some point he would stop it and see you as the person you were and not as the replacement for Rika.

With a little sigh you looked at your phone to check if you got any new messages. And you did, to be exactly, it was one from Yoosung. Surprised you started to read the message from him

[Yoosung★]: I know it wasn't right from me to see you as Rika, but you and her are both so kind. I'm really sorry [Y/N] when I made you angry

You thought for a moment. Maybe he would really change and would be able to forget his past. Maybe you could help him? So you decided to answer him, accepting his apologize and tell him that you would help him to overcome the sadness and to be there for him.


	2. Gaming (Yoosung x Reader)

**[Y/N]=your name**

**[H/C]=Hair Color**

**[E/C]=Eye color**

**[F/C]=Favorite color**

**[OF/C]= Other favorite Color**

*

You were over at your boyfriends place. You two didn't have school today so you decided to visit him. He had said he would quit playing LOLOL, but here you two were, you on his bed watching him playing LOLOL. You needed to admit that he was really good in the game, however it bothered you that your boyfriend would pay more attention to the game than to you. You wanted to spend more time with him and not the game.

"Yoosung?" you asked him. The blond was too busy with his game and he seemed that he couldn't hear you at all through the headphones. You sighed and brushed a [H/C] strand of hair out of your face. How could you make him paying attention to you instead of the game? After a while of thinking you slowly stood up and walked over to Yoosung, making sure he wouldn't notice you. You wanted to scare him a little, since he seemed to ignore you, and by the way you liked his expression every time you scared him. It was really cute to see. So you slowly hugged him from behind, making him squeak in surprise. He put the controller, then looked at you. " [Y/N] You really scared me!" He said. You just giggled and nuzzled your face into his shoulder.

Yoosung smiled at you. You were really too adorable for him. "You just pay attention to the game and not to me...." You already answered. You could feel how the blond froze for a moment before a soft sigh escaped his lips. "I'm really sorry [Y/N] that you feel ignored....hm, how about you try to play the game too?" he suggested. Now you looked up. You actually never thought about playing the game since you thought it was boring, but maybe trying wasn't this bad?

You let go of him and sat beside him. He gave you his controller and showed you the important things in the game. It didn't take long and you understood everything and could start to play. He would simply sit beside you and watch you playing.

Sadly you lost the first few battles, but soon you saw a way on how to win those and look there, you were surprisingly good in the game! Even Yoosung couldn't believe that his own girlfriend would be so good in a game like this. Now you where the one who played the game full of motivation while Yoosung would watch you and give you tips on what to do.

"[Y/N] You didn't tell me you're good in online games!" he gasped surprised, looking from the screen to you. You on the other hand kept your gaze on the screen, since you didn't want to lose. And again you won the next battle. Already you turned around to look at your boyfriend who just smiled at you. "We should do a battle. You versus me!" he suggested. Where you really this good that you could battle him in his own game? You knew that he was really good and the enemies that you were fighting so far in the game were all much weaker than you.

"[Y/N] oh please!" he begged you and made those puppy eyes that he always made when he wanted something from you. Yes, he was definitely a puppy. You chuckled and nodded. Yoosung then stood up and got a second controller and sat beside you. Now the battle between girlfriend and boyfriend would start.

You needed to admit that he was really very strong, but you weren't this weak either. To be honest you had played some video games back then when you were a little child and weren't this bad either. Hopefully you would get the luck you had as a little child back now and win against your boyfriend.

Suddenly in the game Yoosung paused and looked over at you. "How about this...when I win you stay overnight and I get a kiss!" You tilted your head to the side, a smirk on your face. "Okay and when I win....you quit playing LOLOL while I'm at your place, okay?" He nodded. Now you really would try your best. Not because you didn't want to stay overnight or anything, but because you really wanted to spend more time with him and when this was the only way to get that time, you were willing to do it.

The battle was really difficult, but what did you expected? Yoosung isn't really an easy enemy. While you fixed your gaze on the display of the TV he sometimes looked over to you, seeing how you were so concentrated on winning and so motivated, seeing that you were so eager to get him quit gaming LOLOL, it was really adorable for him.

You on the other hand didn't notice his little glances at you since you were busy with playing. After what felt like a long time and after so close to losing, you won. You really won against your boyfriend. Happily you stood up and throw your hands in the air, yelling "I'm the best!" while Yoosung stayed on the ground and smiled at you.

But then you noticed it. Yoosung was too good to lose so he probably let you win. As soon as you realized this, you looked down to him, a disappointed expression on your face. "You let me win, did you?" you asked, a little hurt. He immediately stood up and looked at you, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were so motivated to win and you looked so cute while playing and I really didn't want to see you upset because you lost and uh..." he stuttered. "But you won. I won't play LOLOL while were together. "

You rolled your eyes playfully and hugged him. He was really one of the best boyfriends ever. Before he could say something, you kissed him. He blushed but soon returned the kiss. He lost so why did you kiss him? When you pulled away, he looked surprised, but happy at you. "But I lost? Why are you kissing me then [Y/N]?"

You didn't give him an answer but instead just shrugged and smiled at him. This smile which made Yoosung fell in love with you. He really loves that smile of yours and your [E/C] eyes. "Are you going to stay overnight or not?" His voice was a little nervous. Even when you two were together for a while now, you never have stayed at his place over the night. "Yes I stay, but only when you won't play LOLOL while I'm here"

As soon as he heard this he hugged you again and carefully lifted you from the ground as he hugged you. You giggled and hugged him back.

However soon you noticed that you didn't had any clothes with you and you didn't really want to sleep in your [F/C] Shirt and your [OF/C] Jeans. Yoosung seemed to notice the expression on your face and let you go. He walked over to his wardrobe and put out an old shirt from him. "I know it will be a little too big for you but you could wear this for sleeping?"

"You really just need an excuse to see me in your shirt, don't you?" you laughed and he blushed a little, again.

But you still decided to stay over for the night. You two had some fun with doing whatever got into your minds and fell asleep together on Yoosung's bed. You only woke up when you heard your phone. Sleepy you picked up . It was Luciel who called you. "Hello [Y/N]! I just wanted to check if you're okay! You didn't answer to any of your messages and the group started to get worried about you"

"I'm fine. I'm just....uh.....at Yoosung's place" it was silent for a moment, until Seven started to laugh. "Did you two...did you know...?" you started to blush madly. You two did nothing beside cuddling and kissing. "Luciel!" you squeaked embarrassed. Sadly you have been a little too loud because soon you felt some arms wrap around you. "Good morning sweety" You heard your boyfriends voice beside your ear. "I need to go, bye Luciel" you said and ended the call.

"Why did he call?" the blond asked confused. "He was just worried about me....hm, we really should stand up" you said and yawned


	3. Cooking [ Seven/Luciel x Reader ]

It was one of those days where you would be at your boyfriends place. You had suggested cooking something together. At first Luciel hadn't been really happy about it, but you just gave him your puppy eyes and he gave in. Now both of you stood in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to cook. You wanted to try to make a cake or some cupcakes. Luciel suggested something more interesting, but at the end you both decided to just make a cake.

You sighed and looked at the paper. You had tried to find a good recipe for the cake and had end up finding one for a chocolate cake one in the internet. Your boyfriend stood beside you, look at the paper with the same expression as you. "Do you have all of these things?" you asked and looked over to him, only to see that he rubbed the back of his neck. So, he wasn't sure, hu? You sighed again and walked over to the fridge to look in there by yourself.

Actually you really had luck. You found everything you needed for the cake at home, now the funnier part would come. Even when you baked sometimes, you still weren't the best person in it and neither was Luciel. "And what are we're going to do now?" he asked. You looked at the paper to see the first steps, but then you noticed that you forgot something. You forgot the flour. Luciel however seemed to have noticed it too and pointed at the cupboard above you. Without a second thought and waiting for Luciel to do something, you already opened it. It happened so fast that you couldn't even look. Suddenly you were covered in white. Beside you stood Luciel and tried not to laugh, but you could see that he really wanted to.

"Don't you dare to laugh!" you pouted and looked at the mess you did. You two haven't really started yet and you already made a mess! Still, it wouldn't keep you away from making the cake. "You look adorable like this, honey!" the redhead beside you chuckled. You just rolled your eyes and took some of the flour just to throw it at him. He hadn't expected this from you, so he didn't dodge it. Now both of you stood there, you covered in flour and he with flour in his clothes.

"I thought we wanted to make a cake?" Luciel teased you. "yea we wanted. Ehm...back to the cake" you mumbled and concentrated on what to do mix together. It took way longer than expected, especially because Luciel would still try to distract you and get your attention somehow, until you had enough and sent him out of the kitchen.

It didn't really work because you still could feel someone's gaze on you. You knew that he stood in the doorway and was watching you, but right now you wouldn't say anything.

After what felt like hours you already finished mixing everything together and put the mixture into the oven and sat down on a chair. "Already done?" a voice asked you and you looked up. You gaze met his. Even after all the time that you're together with him, it was still one of the fascinating to look into his eyes. You didn't really know why, but you just liked it.

He smirked when he noticed that you were still looking at him, which caused you to blush. "U-Uh yea. I only need to put some decoration on the cake" you answered him and looked back to the half finish cake in the oven. He followed your glance. "It looks really good....but do you know what looks better? You" he smiled and walked towards you.

"You just want to stay in the kitchen with me, don't you?" you giggled while he gave you a kiss on your, still with flour covered, cheek. "Aww, please! I promise that I will help you!" You couldn't really say no to him when he begged like this and also maybe he really could help you with decorating the cake? So you nodded and he happily hugged you.

"Luciel? Can I use your shower later?" you asked a little nervous. You didn't really ever stay over night at his place or anything like this. He seemed to think about something and you already could guess what it was. "I want to take a shower, alone please. Maybe another time" For a moment he had an disappointed expression on his face, but then it light up again. "Okay! Oh and can we bath in chocolate?" he asked and you just giggled. He sometimes really had crazy ideas, just like you.

Alarmed you looked to the oven again when you remembered the cake. Thanks god you weren't so careless about stuff like this. You stood up and walked over, carefully put the cake out of it and carried it over to the table, then you brought the other things that you wanted to use for decoration over to the table.

Now you were thinking about what to make on the cake while Luciel was looking at you. You didn't say anything, but simply started to decorate the cake and try to draw something with color-food on the cake. You didn't really know why he even had stuff like this at his place, but who knew what he did in his free time?

With a lot of effort you tried to draw a cat on the cake. To be honest you weren't really the best in drawing and to draw on a cake was a level more difficult than you expected it to be. Luciel silently watched what you did. Halfway through the process he seemed to know what you tried to do and smiled. You knew that he liked cats, especially Elly, so you thought why not putting a cat on the cake?

Well, you tried, and by trying you really mean trying. The cat didn't really look like a cat at the end....it looked more like something else. "Oh....I'm really sorry Luciel..." you mumbled. The boy looked over at you with a surprised expression on his face. "Eh? What are you talking about honey? It looks great!" he said and lifted you chin up to meet you gaze again. Before you could say something, he softly kissed you on the lips. You kissed back. He was smiling into the kiss and let go of you after a few moments.

"Can we invite the others over? They can eat the cake too" you suggested and he nodded. So you walked to the living room where you back with your phone where and went into the chat, asking if the other wanted to come to Luciels place. After you waited for a while for answers, you put your phone back. "They're coming! But...uh, I need to get ready. And please don't eat the cake without me!" you joked went to the bathroom.

Luciel watched you and then sat down on the sofa in the living room. He really wanted to see you more often trying to cook something. You were really adorable when you tried your best and he loved to see you so eager to do something.

He really looked towards the next time you would cook. 


	4. Movie Night [ Jumin x Reader]

You and your boyfriend Jumin wanted to make a movie night. After you have asked him so often about having one, he already agreed on making one. It was not like that he didn't want to, he just didn't had so much time. Also he usually used the evening to relax from work, but for you he would change his plans for the evening.

He had let you choose the movie for the night. First you wanted to pick a romantic movie, but soon you found a horror movie. One of your reasons for picking the horror movie instead of the romantic one, was that you just needed a good reason to cuddle with Jumin as much as possible without being to clingy and what would be better than a horror movie? Another reason was that you wanted to see if Jumin would get scared or not.

You were on your way to Jumin. You had packed all your things that you needed and it would be even enough to stay another night. Well, you once had considered living at Jumin's place, he even had asked you to, but you couldn't because of work, so you would just visit him. Maybe when you two would get married you could live at his place, but for now you had to live in a little flat, which was far away from Jumin. Maybe you would really stay another night at his place if he didn't mind? You would just look how the evening would go and then decide later.

With a smile you rang the bell and waited for an answer. It took a little while until you heard something from the other side of the door before it opened. "Hello [ Y/N]. It's nice to see you again" he greeted you while you came in. His apartment was as always clean. You looked around, trying to find Elizabeth, but you soon assumed that she probably already slept. She didn't really like so many people, but since you visited Jumin so often she got used to you. Elizabeth almost felt like a little daughter to you.

"Is something?" Jumin asked while you put some things out of your bag and placed them on a small table in front of the sofa. "No, I was just thinking" you answered. His little smile soon returned to his face as he watched you. He didn't ask, he just let you do what you wanted to do. After all he trusted you and you trusted him. So he just stood there and watched you silently, even when he was curious and wanted to ask what movie you picked.

"So! Now we can lean back and enjoy the movie...wait! We need something to eat!" you said and turned around to look at Jumin who just frowned for a moment before he disappeared into the kitchen. Soon he came back with some wine and some other expensive snacks. You just rolled your eyes. He probably would never let you eat something that wasn't expensive at all, would he? You sat down on the sofa and looked to the screen, starting the movie while Jumin placed the things on the table and sat beside you.

Well, you actually had just picked up the first horror movie you could have find who seemed to be a good one, but soon it turned out the be the worst one you ever have seen. The plot of the story was stupid, the characters way too dump and it wasn't scary at all. Halfway through the movie you sighed annoyed and looked to Jumin who didn't seem to like the movie either. Eventually you two ended up talking about how bad the movie is instead of watching it. You two talked about that you two could do a much better movie and about everything that was wrong with this movie. Jumin even admitted that Zen would have done a much better job than the actors that were actually used for this movie.

When the movie ended, you leaned back against the sofa. You haven't got any chance to cuddle with Jumin, nor were any of you scared of anything. "We can watch another movie" Jumin suggested and this time you let him pick.

To be honest you didn't mind if it would be something else than a horror movie. Everything would be fine just as long as it was better than this trash of movie that will haunt your dreams forever now probably.

You were lost in your thought and haven't noticed it until Jumin sat beside you again. "I don't know if you like those kinds of movies, but I guess it's better than the other one before" He said. Now you were the curious one. Your eyes glanced back to the screen. The first few minutes looked like every kind of movie. So you tried to figure out what it could be for a movie. Comedy? No, that wouldn't really suit Jumin, more Luciel or Yoosung but not him. Some sad movie? This probably neither since it would only ruin the moment and you always started to cry when you saw sad movies, which made Jumin upset, and since you already have watched a horror movie, a really bad one, it only could be romantic, but you weren't really sure of it.

After twenty minutes of the movie you still weren't really sure what it was now. It had something of everything in it and you were confused about what it could be. However it was interesting and you liked it. From the side you could see that Jumin sometimes looked at you and watched you reactions to some situations from the movie, almost like he wanted you to say something, but you stayed silence.

At the end of the movie, you turned around to your boyfriend, a big smile on your face. "This movie was great! What genre is it?" you asked and he smiled at you. "My company worked with another company and made this movie for fun. It doesn't really have a genre. I also wrote some parts of the story and I'm glad you enjoyed it. " He answered, leaving you amazed.

"Maybe you should write for movies!" He let out a little chuckle. "No, I'm not really a person who likes to do things like this"

Both of you spend the rest of the night talking about movies and how he had already seen a lot of famous people and so one. But soon you became sleepy and feel asleep.

In the next morning you woke up and saw that you laid beside Jumin, who hold you close and peaceful slept. You sighed and decided to stay beside him. It took him quite a while, but soon he woke up too and you two spend the whole morning together.


	5. Yandere Yoosung x Reader

 

 

 

You had done it over and over again and he couldn't understand why. Why did you do this to him? The first time you had chosen him, but now? What were you doing? Even when he acted like he didn't know about it, he did. He knew you always reset the game to be with someone else, but after you had been with everyone you still didn't come back to him. Where was the problem?

You restarted again after you came together with Jumin, again. Now you had been with everyone at least twice...just not with Yoosung. This time you would just do it like the first time, be nice to him, flirt with him, like how you did it with the others.

But soon you noticed that something was off. He didn't act like always. Some of his answers were off, almost like it was not him who was typing it. You put those thoughts aside, thinking that maybe there had been a little change, something that you have missed. But in true, it was something different that got Yoosung to react not like always. He was sick of your games, he just wanted you back, he wanted his dearest princess back and no one would come between you two.

Every time another member came into the chat, Yoosung would be meaner to them or completely ignore them. The other RFA members noticed really fast that something was wrong. They tried to talk to you, first in the chat, which seemed to make Yoosung only angrier. He would deny everything they said and then suddenly return to his puppy like personality.

Where you really this blind? Couldn't you see what you let Yoosung get through? All the pain and all the suffering, all of it was caused because of your selfish behavior and yet, he still wanted you and no one else by his side.

There had been a time where he started to hate you, he really did, but hate and love are really close and no matter how much he tried to forget you, get you out of his mind, he just couldn't. When you smiled at him and told him all this nice things, he just couldn't hate you. It broke his heart to know that you weren't his.

Soon he had noticed what you were up to, that you had chosen him, again. After all this time. However, this time he wouldn't let you go this easily. This time he would do everything to keep you safe, to make you stay.

The past few days you had started to feel weird. At first Zen didn't show up to any of the chats again. Jaehee had told you that he suddenly disappeared. For a short moment you had thought it had something to do with Yoosung, especially after Zen had flirted with you again and Yoosung didn't react all too well about it, but he would never do something, right?

But soon also Jumin disappeared, only leaving Jaehee, Luciel , Yoosung and you in the chat since V didn't really come all too often. Jaehee didn't seem to be so interested in talking to you anymore and Luciel also stayed away from you, which really made you wonder. Have you done something? And where were Jumin and Zen?

A few more days passed and you were able to chat with Luciel alone, for once. Now you had the chance to ask him what was wrong and if you did something to upset them. After all they were your friends and you don't want to lose them. Little did you know.....

Luciel didn't really answer you to any of your questions, he only avoided them and send you some weird memes. You were close about giving up, until you got a private message from him. So, he just pranked you, didn't he? That's what you thought until you started to read the message.

[707]: you should be careful with Yoosung...he isn't himself anymore. Didn't you notice how he started to act strange? I tried to track down where Zen and Jumin could be, but it seems like they were completely erased from existence. Please [Y/N], be careful. I'm worried about you

This didn't seem like the Luciel that you knew. You instantly felt bad, but before you could reply to him, you saw a new notification appearing on your screen. It was from Yoosung. Should you answer? After what Luciel had told you, you decided not to answer for a while. You simply needed time to think about everything.

Haven't you really seen how Yoosung changed? How he has forbidden you to talk to anyone from the RFA? You had ignored it back then. Have you really thought that Yoosung was joking the whole time when he told you that he wanted to stay with you and that he would do anything so that you just would look at him?

Right about when you wanted to call Luciel, you saw another message appearing on your screen. It was from Yoosung again. Hesitatingly you opened the message, only to almost drop your phone.

[ Yoosung ★]: I have told you not to talk to Luciel anymore, but don't worry. I took care of him already. I love you~

You wanted to throw up after you had read this. No, this is a really sick joke of him, isn't it? He would never harm someone, right? Your sweet, little, innocent Yoosung wouldn't do this, right?

So you tried to call Luciel to make sure he was alright but he didn't answer. You tried it again and again. When you were about to give up, someone already picked up. You had some hope that it could be him, that he was safe and that Luciel and Yoosung had simply pranked you, but as soon as you heard Yoosung's voice, your blood froze.

"Hello [Y/N]~ Why are you trying to call him? I thought, that I have told you that he's not here anymore? So why are you still trying? Now no one can take you away from me. Not Jumin, not Zen, not Luciel, not even Jaehee. You belong to me, only me. But I have a question for you, [Y/N]. Why did you do this to me? Why didn't you stay by my side? Why did you left me for them? I thought you were happy with me! Do you know how much I hated you? No....that's wrong....I couldn't never hate you. I love you too much to ever hate you. But why won't you see it? Why won't you see what you have done to the poor me? But don't worry any longer. Soon we will be together forever. Just wait for me, my princess"

His words had been so sweet, too sweet. You started to panic, slowly realizing what had just happened, but the one thing that really got you was "How does he know about the reset?" How much did he know? What did he know? Was he aware of everything that happened? Could he change everything?

All of this became too much for you and you wanted to call the police. Right when you were about to call them, a hand grabbed your wrist, and you could feel someone's breath on your neck. "We don't want some trouble, right?" You knew who this was and shit, he was fast.

"Yoosung?" you're sounded nervous and your eyes teared up like you were about to cry. What had just happened to the boy that you loved so much? He didn't let go of you, instead he just pulled you closer, carefully taking the phone out of your hand before smashing it on the ground. You dared to turn around, only to see those purple eyes full of insanity.

What have you done wrong? Where did all of this just go? Were you really this selfish? You could feel how the tears started to stream down your face. There was no one who could help you now.

"Now we can be together. Hey, don't cry. I promise you, I make you happy and don't you dare to reset again. I will always find a way back to you, even when it means that I have to kill all the others again and again"

And with this words he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

You were his now.

**Why can't you see what you have done to me?**

**Why can't you see that you drove me crazy?**

 


	6. V x reader Old feelings

You and V knew each other for a really long time. You back then lived in the same, rich neighborhood as Jumin and V. You two used to be good friends. You remembered how he loved to take photos as a little child and you two would always end up taking the camera from your parents to make photos together. He was really good, even back then. So it was no surprise for you that he became a photographer when he got older.

You would tell him everything, ever oh so little secret, but the only thing you never told him, was how much you loved him. At first you thought it was just stupid, that he was like an older brother to you, but the older you grew, the more you started to realize that you loved him.

You would have confessed to him, but you couldn't. After you were sure about your feelings, you wanted to talk to him, confess him your love, but some news arrived to you before you could.

Jumin and you were sitting on the bench, talking about the random things that you two would talk about. At some point however he asked you something. "Do you like Jihyun?" you froze for a moment. How did he know that you liked V? A few minutes of silence passed, before you slowly nodded. Not that you and Jumin weren't friends, but sometimes you just didn't know how to react around him nor what he would do. After all Jumin and Jihyun were good friends.

He sighed and looked at you, a sad expression on his face. It would have surprised you, but what he said afterwards broke your heart. "Jihyun and this girl, Rika, are together now. He didn't want to tell you this because he was scared you would hate him for it" You looked up at him, a painful smile on your face. "Thank you for telling me....and please tell Jihyun that I won't hate him for this and that I wish him good luck for his relationship" with this words you left. Did V know you liked him? You couldn't tell, just like as you could never hate him. He was your best friend, the person you loved the most and you could only wish the best for him and his girlfriend.

After this you started to talk less to V, mainly because it pained you to see him being happy with Rika. Jumin wanted to help you to get over V, but you wouldn't let him and after a few weeks of sadness you soon forgot about your crush for V.

You wanted to visit V again, but when you texted him first, if it was alright, he simply answered you that he didn't live with his parents anymore and lives with his girlfriend now. You sighed and told him that it was okay and that you would visit him another time.

It became less and less that you talked to V or texted him. First days, then weeks, then month and then even years. You lost completely touch to him and even Jumin. However you mind would sometimes go back to V, to the boy you loved and never could hate.

Now you were already a young woman, enjoying life and living happy. You had a little house, your dream job and everything seemed to be perfect, but it wasn't. You were lonely. You needed someone.

It was one of this few days were you decided to go into town. You needed some things and it would also help you to get out of the house. When you were on the way, you put out your phone because you got a weird notification. A new app was downloaded to your phone and you were pretty sure it wasn't you who downloaded it. Welp, you would later go and fix this problem or just throw this phone away and get you a new one.

However soon you noticed that this was not a normal app. Every three second you would get another notification, telling you that you got a new message from someone. You gave up, sighed and looked to your phone, only to see a familiar name.

V

You froze for a moment. Could it be?

You opened the app and ignored the chat, instead you went to the private messages to see V's message.

[ V ]: [Y/N] is this really you?

You hesitated for a moment, before asking with a simple yes.

You could feel how your heart started to beat faster. Damn it, you thought. Even after all this years, even after all the time that you tried to forget him and your feelings for him, but right now all of it seemed to come back again.

But little did you know about what happened to him and his feelings for you. After all this time he had been blind, he hadn't notice the feelings for you, until it was too late. The more time he spent with Rika, the more he had wished for you to come back. This was the point where he started to realized what you were to him.

He even talked to Jumin about it, only to hear that he knew that you liked him in this way.

He thought even about breaking up with Rika for a while, but this was not even needed anymore. After what happened to Rika and him, it was not hard for him to leave her behind. Sure he didn't had much hope left to find you or that you would be willing to accept his feelings for you, but he would try.

After a few minutes you got a reply back from him, asking you if you want to meet with him in a café. You agreed and started to walk into the direction of the café. Did you really want to see him again? The boy that had stolen your heart, made you feel bad, but at the same time always brought a smile to your face?

V didn't really need long to appear in the café, mainly because he was around anyways. He went inside, looking around and trying to find you. To be honest, it was hard trying to find you, especially since he was almost completely blind. How would you react to anything he had to tell you?

When he found you, he walked over to you. "Hello [Y/N]. It's have been a while. I...need to talk to you"

You looked at him, a little surprised, but still, smiled at him. This smile that made his heart melt. Why didn't he choose you in the first place? Would you have let him go through all the pain that Rika had caused him?

"Hello Jihyun. I have missed you. But what is it that you need to tell me?" you asked, tilting your head to the side, waiting for him to speak. You really expected everything to be honest, but not what he told you.

"I know, it's really late and that a lot happened in our lifes...but I really, really like you [Y/N] and I know that you liked me like this back then but that I was too stupid to notice it... I know you probably hate me....but..." He thought about what he should say, but you cut his words of, pulling him closer by his jacket to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who had said that I liked you in this way? I still love you, Jihyun. " He blushed and looked at you, a soft smile on his face.

"I have a lot to tell you...and you probably too." 


	7. Luciel x reader: Broken

He waited for you for such a long time. Every time you reset, he hoped, he would be the next. First you were by Yoosung's side. He had joked about you two a lot. But when you reset the first time, he was a little surprised, especially after everyone expect him seemed to lose their memories. In some way he felt bad for Yoosung, but he was also a little selfish and hoped you would choose him now that you were done with the blond puppy.

He acted like everything was the same, even was willing to say the same, but you still didn't choose him. You choose Zen instead. He was quite about it. Should he tell the others about the thing [Y/N] could do? No, they wouldn't believe him anyway. He watched you and Zen, in his mind wondering why you had chosen to reset. Just be with Zen? But you were happy with Yoosung too. He didn't really understand.

You reseted again, this time going to Jaehee. Why did you reset? At least you were able to give Jaehee some freedom, show her that she didn't need to work for Jumin to get enough money to be happy, if you could say that she had been happy at all. She was less stressed thanks to you.

But you reset again....

This time you thought it would be great to see how it might be to be Luciel. You liked how funny he was, however you were curious about what was behind his stupid jokes and his fake smile. Luciel always seemed to be too happy for you to be real.

Luciel was surprised that you had chosen him this time, especially since you hadn't shown much interest in him in the first place, but he would go with it. Soon he even forgot that you could reset everything.

He was happy, really happy. Sure it took him a while to warm up to you, showing you his true feelings, but he did. He was willing to give everything for you, to make you smile, to be by your side. What was it? What did they call this feeling?

_ Love. _

It was love what he had for you. But what did you feel for him? You couldn't tell. At the very start you thought you love Yoosung, but soon it turned out that you were wrong. Then Zen. Even though he was cute, you didn't love him in this way he did. How about Jaehee? No, she was not the one you loved.

So you had tried Luciel. He loved you, he really does.

But what about you?

You didn't.

You and him were sitting beside each other on this day, he was working on his things while you were listening to music. Should you do it now? After all there was no going back if you would. You would already go to the person you love.

Slowly you stood up and walked to Luciel, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry Saeyoung" you whispered. He knew what would happen now. He wanted to hold you, tell you not to leave you, but before he could say something, you were gone and he was lying in his bed, beside him his phone.

Tears streamed down his face. Why did you do this to him? Why? Wasn't he good enough for you? Now you were gone. He would have done everything to make you stay, but you left him. Did he do something wrong? Why did everyone he loved leave him? Was it because he was a bad person?

Crying, he took the phone and looked at the screen.

~[Y/N] has entered the chat!~

However he wouldn't show you that he knew about what you were doing. He put on his mask and did like always, being the cheerful self that he pretended to be. You believed him.

After all you didn't think that someone might know about what you could do, what power you hold in your hands.

This time you would end up running to the person you love. Jumin. He was the last person and you were sure it must be him. Luciel watched you. Why did you do this? Why did you hated him so much to hurt him like this?

At the end you weren't happy with Jumin and you reset again.

You did it over and over again, in the hope of finding the right way, until you would fall truly in love with someone. Luciel watched you, every time fell for you and your tricks again.

You didn't stay with him, but he was still willing to let you play with his heart.

How often had you reset by now? Too often. You don't even remember it by yourself. Every time you would change little things which lead to big changes.

Soon you started to fall in love with Luciel. You knew him, after all. You tried to come close to him again, but at the beginning he seemed to be even colder than before. For a moment you thought that you might have upset him in some way or that he might know about the reset. No, that was stupid. How should he know? You just laughed about it and tried your best.

Luciel noticed how hard you tried to be with him again. Are you meaning it this time? He didn't want to give his heart to you again, after what you have done to him, but he just could not other and give it to you again. Would you break his already broken and death heart again? Or would you already fix it? Would you fix the wounds that you have caused?

Time flew and you still were with him, which made him wonder. When he was sure you would probably stay a little longer, he decided to already ask you about it.

"[Y/N], we need to talk about something.....how do you do it? The reset thing? And why are you doing it? Will you leave me again, [Y/n]?"


	8. Jaehee x reader: Free Day

You knew how stressed Jaehee could be, especially with Jumin's work. You had often told her that she should seek another job, one that was less stressful, but she was against it. Today was one of those days were you sat on the sofa, playing around with your headphones and working through the emails for the RFA while Jaehee was still working beside you. Even thought it was a free day, she was still busy because Jumin had decided to drop of some work for her. You would kill Jumin for this next time you see him.

A soft sigh passed your lips. What could you do about it? You didn't really understand what Jaehee was doing anyway. Sure you could to the basic work for her, but this is not how you want to spend the day with your girlfriend.

You looked over to her, watching her for a while. Jaehee soon noticed you, and looked at you, a confused expression on her face. "Is something wrong, [Y/N]?" she asked with soft voice, but you could clearly hear her stress through it. You sighed again, making her only more confused.

"You need to take a break" you answered. Truth be told, you already had an idea what you two could do. It probably would be a little too cold outside for it, but it was the only thing that came to your mind. A little picnic wouldn't hurt anyone, right? So you grabbed her hand carefully and pulled her closer. "We're going on a little adventure" you giggled, before pulling back.

You stood up and walked into the kitchen, on you way there you had grabbed a basket. Jaehee had only frowned, but went to her room to dress up for the said adventure. You in the other hand made some sandwiches and other things you two could eat later. When you were done, you put everything in the basked and walked to the door, where a finish-dressed up Jaehee was waiting for you. "Let's go then" You said and walked outside.

The only reason why she probably didn't tried to talk you out of your idea was probably because she missed some time just with you without anyone from the RFA or her work. So you two started to walk into a little forest, which was close to our house. While walking you hold Jaehee's hand.

You and here didn't came often into the forest, mainly because of her work or because it was bad weather, but you had been there quite often as a child and knew a really great place that you wanted to show her.

It took you a while until you found the place, but as soon as you did, you stopped and waited for Jaehee to look at what was in front of you, since she mainly was looking around or at you. She had thought you wouldn't notice the few glances she had given you while you two were walking, but you did. She thought you were really adorable, especially when you were so determined to show her something.

But when you stopped, she looked to where you glaze was, only to see a beautiful glade. She was speechless for a moment. Even after all the time it still surprised her what for beautiful places you knew.

"C'mon! Let's sit down! I have a blanket" you said and let go of her hand and run to the glade. You put the blanket on the ground before getting all the things you have done out of the basket. Jaehee hesitated for a moment, before sitting down beside you.

"Did you made all of this by yourself? You really didn't need to..." she mumbled and gave a you a soft smile, which made you blush a little.

You two sat there, talked about everything that came to your and her mind, about how stupid Jumin is and much more. You two almost forgot the time. Every minute with Jaehee would always flew past you like it was nothing.

However soon you felt something wet on your head. First you thought, you just imaged it, but then again, this time on your hand. You exactly knew what this meant. It would start to rain.

Jaehee noticed it too and already started to pack everything back into the basket. As soon as you two had put back everything, it started to rain really, really much. Jaehee and you started to run into a little cave and would wait until the rain was over.

She looked at you with a worried expression, since you had gone without a jacket. Yes, it wasn't this warm, but you didn't froze, however now that it started to rain, it started to get colder and the fact that you weren't dry at all didn't help. Damn weather.

Without saying something, Jaehee put her jacket of and put it over your shoulders. "You probably need it more than me right now" she said.

You just smiled at her, before you frowned again. Jaehee instantly noticed it. "What's wrong, [Y/N]?" she asked you worried. You only shook your head softly. "I'm sorry that your free day got ruined" you mumbled. Jaehee was now the one who sighed. She moved a little closer to you and put her hands around you, hugging you, before giving you a short kiss on the cheek.

"[Y/N], It's not ruined at all! I had a lot of fun and I was able to spend some time with my favorite person!" You looked up at her, smiling now as well. Sometimes you really asked yourself why you had such a cute girlfriend like her.

You two waited until the rain stopped before running back home. At home you two got some blankets and cuddled with each other. This was (almost) how you wanted to spend your day with your girlfriend.

..........

Jaehee didn't finish her work on that day. 


	9. Saeran x reader: Lost

He had come as soon as he heard the news. How did this just happen to you? He rushed past the people into the way too white room. When he saw you lying there, it broke his heart. Why hadn't be been there for you? Why did he just let it go this far? You were the only person that he loved, that he could trust, but now it seemed like you were gone as well. He hated himself for letting this thing happening to you.

Without saying something, he sat down beside you. A lot of people have given him weird glances when he had rushed pass them. He just wanted to see you and anyone who would have stood in his way would have simply been pushed aside. You were more important than anything else.

Some nurses wanted to send him out earlier, but since Saeran had this kind of aura, they weren't this brave to tell him to go.

Now he was sitting there in silence, carefully taking your hand in his. It was warm, at least one good thing. He glanced at you, even thought you were full with bruises, he saw all your beautiful features. For him, you always would be beautiful, no matter what. There was nothing that could change his mind.

Why had he just let you run away from him like this? It was all his fault, wasn't it? That you yelled at him and that he yelled back, that he said that he doesn't love you and that you were useless to him, that you should just go. It was his fault for saying this, for making you cry and run away. Why did he say this? He loves you more than anything else. He wouldn't let anyone harm you in any way. He didn't mean to make you cry, to see you heart shatter like this. He loves you, you aren't useless to him. You are the world to him. So why did he do this?

He was angry. It had been one little thing that had to the next little thing over the past week. First it was his brother. He had showed up, looking after [Y/N]. You were smiling and laughing about his jokes. Saeran didn't like it at all. He was jealous. He was scared you would leave him for his brother. Even when both were on better terms now, he would never forgive Luciel for taking you away from him, his true love.

But he stayed quite. He loved to hear you laugh and he loved to see you smile. He was not good in making you laugh like this and it pained him. Back then he had shaken his head and had continued with what he wanted to do. You haven't noticed anything at all.

Did you even notice anything? Yes, you had a crush on him for a long while, but you never told him how you felt. When you tried to be nice to him, he didn't seem to care. You tried a lot of things to get him to notice you. You never knew how he felt about you. Sometimes you would ask Luciel if he knew something about Saeran and how he felt about you. Luciel didn't really know much.

You thought that Saeran saw you like the others: A simple person in his life who would probably harm him too and leave then. You didn't want to be someone like this to him. You wanted to show him that he was wrong about this.

Saeran didn't know about this either. He thought you liked his brother or Yoosung, since you were always so happy with them. The boy simply didn't had the courage to tell you that he liked you and that he trusted you. What would you say if you knew? Would you laugh about him?

He didn't know.

This little thing with Luciel lead to Saeran being a little weird towards you. On the following day he didn't talk a word to you and it really hurted you, but you went along with it. Two days passed like this until you talked to him again. Everything seemed to go back to normal.

The next thing that happened between you two was that you were trying to bake something, only to end up getting flour all over you and a few burned places. For some reason he was angry at you and yelled at you, told you how stupid you were and why you did this. You were close tears, but didn't tell him anything. Why was he so mean to you? You just wanted to show him your love.

What you didn't know was that some bad things had happened on this day that had caused Saeran to be in a bad mood. He really didn't mean to yell at you like this, but he did it anyway. Later he would try to apologize to you, but you didn't want to talk to him.

Little things like this lead to the end product. ..so many little things.

You were standing there, after all this little things that had happened between you and him, yelling at him, asking him why he hated you. You were angry, heartbroken and sad. Saeran just yelled back, calling you stupid and said things that he didn't mean. He took it too far on that day, but he was just so upset.

He crossed the line, brought you to cry. You didn't want to hear any of this anymore, so you turned around and started to run away. The boy instantly knew that he had screwed up really bad. This was not what he wanted. So he run after you, trying to get you to stay, trying to apologize.

You in the other hand were just running, ignoring your surroundings. And this was your mistake. You wanted to cross the street when it happened.

A drunk person was driving a car and hit you. Saeran will never forget the way you screamed, the feeling that he had when he saw you hitting the ground. It felt like he had lost everything in just a few seconds.

The only good news were that you were still alive. As soon as he heard that you were alive and were about to get better, he rushed to the hospital, asked for [Y/N] and went to the room where you were.

You were laying there like a peaceful angel.

...........

So many little things had led to the situation right now.

He looked at you, tears forming in his eyes. This couldn't be true.

When he was about to stand up and leave, you opened your eyes. Instantly, he sat down again. "[Y/N]I'm sorry for everything...how are you feeling?" he asked, his voice shaking.

You just turned your head to him, a frown on your face, before asking.

** "Who are you?" **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a part two to this?


End file.
